Si solo hubiera
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia de Tumblr, de encantadaa. Ambientada después del 3x22. "'¡Últimas noticias! El afamado autor Richard Castle ha muerto en un accidente de tráfico esta tarde en Nueva York.' Kate es incapaz de leer ni una palabra más, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par por el terror que le provoca la noticia." *No os preocupéis; hay final feliz*


**Historia original: Tumblr prompt de encantadaa**

* * *

Kate no se molesta en deshacer la maleta cuando por fin llega a casa. La lleva a su habitación, la deja en el suelo y camina hacia el cuarto de baño para abrir los grifos de la bañera, permitiendo que se llene de agua ardiendo. Añade un poco de gel para crear espuma y se desviste lentamente, arrojando la ropa descuidadamente al suelo del baño. Finalmente, se sumerge en el agua caliente, suspirando de alivio.

Ha sido un largo día. Una larga semana, en realidad. Castle y ella acaban de regresar de Los Ángeles hace un par de horas, y el viaje la ha dejado exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, debido al cambio de hora, pero también a la investigación del asesinato de su antiguo compañero y mentor. Lo que no esperaba era tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos por Castle en medio de todo lo demás.

Kate estira el brazo hacia sus desechados vaqueros en el suelo y saca la carta de Royce de uno de los bolsillos traseros, desdoblándola cautelosamente y leyendo sus palabras por lo que parece la centésima vez.

"_Está claro que tú y Castle tenéis algo de verdad. Y te estás resistiendo. Pero créeme, anteponer el trabajo al corazón es un error. Arriesgar el corazón es lo que nos da vida. Lo último que quieres al final, cuando repasas tu vida es decir 'si solo hubiera…'"._

Royce tenía razón, ella está luchando contra ello, y odia admitirlo. Ha estado rechazando sus sentimientos por Castle durante mucho tiempo, fingiendo que no existían. Pero lo único que ha conseguido es que sigan haciéndose más fuertes, especialmente durante los últimos días. Ella ha sabido durante mucho tiempo que Castle se preocupaba por ella, pero no tenía ni idea de que le importaba lo bastante como para acompañarla a Los Ángeles, para no dejarle pasar por ello sola. Hace dos noches, en la suite del hotel, ella le podría haber contado lo que sentía. Pero se asustó, retirándose a su habitación en su lugar. No puede evitar preguntarse si las cosas hubieran sido distintas ahora si hubiera admitido sus sentimientos entonces, en lugar de correr.

_Si solo hubiera…_

Suspira y vuelve a doblar la carta, dejándola de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón, y coge el teléfono, abriendo la aplicación de noticias para ponerse al día con los eventos de los últimos dos días. El primer artículo que ve hace que se le pare el corazón.

"_¡Últimas noticias! El afamado autor Richard Castle ha muerto en un accidente de tráfico esta tarde en Nueva York. El señor Castle, de 42 años de edad, era…"_

Kate no termina la frase, incapaz de leer ni una palabra más, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par por el terror que le provoca lo que acaba de leer.

No. No puede estar muerto. Acaba de verlo hace un par de horas. Estaba en el aeropuerto con ella. Pidió un taxi para ella después de recoger el equipaje. Se despidió de ella, con esa sonrisa de orgullo en su cara; su amor por ella claramente trasluciendo en sus ojos…

No puede estar muerto. No puede ser. Esto no puede ser real.

Frenéticamente, comprueba la cabecera del artículo, esperando que fuese colgado hace días, esperando alguna señal de que se trata de un error. Cuando ve que fue subido hace tan solo treinta minutos, siente cómo el corazón se le atasca en la garganta.

_Si solo hubiera…_

Se levanta como un rayo de la bañera, sin molestarse siquiera en vaciarla de agua, y se seca metódicamente, volviéndose a poner la misma ropa que se acaba de quitar momentos antes. No se permite pensar, caminando sonámbula hacia la puerta. En cuanto sale de su edificio, comienza a caminar sin rumbo, sin pensar adónde va, pero permitiendo que sean sus pies los que la lleven. Camina ciegamente, sin prestar apenas atención a su entorno. Él es en lo único que puede pensar.

_Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento. Y ahora se ha ido._

_No. No se ha ido. No puede estar muerto. No puede ser._

_Si solo hubiera…_

Parece que han pasado meros instantes cuando para, dándose cuenta de que está de pie delante del edificio de Castle. Mira hacia su piso, y las oscuras ventanas le devuelven la mirada, un chirriante recordatorio de la ausencia del que le dio vida y luz al loft. Antes de que pueda detenerse, cruza las puertas del edificio, ignorando el saludo del portero mientras se apresura hacia las escaleras. Es demasiado impaciente para esperar al ascensor. Llega hasta su puerta y llama, rezando para que responda, pero sabiendo que no lo hará. Se prepara para lo que se avecina, esperando que sean Martha o Alexis las que abran la puerta.

Oh, no. ¿Y si todavía no lo saben? ¿Y si es ella la que les tiene que dar la noticia?

Su corazón le late agitadamente en el pecho, y siente cómo le tiemblan las rodillas cuando la puerta se abre de repente.

– ¿Beckett? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta una voz profunda. Una voz de hombre. _Su_ voz.

Levanta la cabeza y le encuentra allí de pie, sus brillantes ojos azules mirándola con preocupación. Ella estudia su cara con incredulidad durante un instante, con la respiración agitada y rápida, y puede sentir cómo se le acelera el pulso. _Está vivo._

– Rick – suspira. – Estás… estás aquí…

Las rodillas dejan de responderle, y cae en sus brazos, permitiendo que los sollozos que había reprimido se liberen de su pecho. Él no dice nada, sino que la sostiene, envolviéndola en un abrazo y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella presiona su oreja contra su pecho y escucha el constante ritmo de su corazón; cada latido recordándole que está vivo, está aquí, está bien.

– Dios, estaba tan asustada – deja escapar ella entre sollozos. – Pensé que habías muerto, Castle. Pensé…

– Oh, no – suspira él. – Has visto el artículo, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente, y él se ríe por lo bajo.

– He empezado a recibir llamadas, mensajes e emails sin parar desde que he llegado a casa – le explica. – Todo el mundo llamaba para asegurarse de que no estoy muerto. Por lo visto, he muerto en un accidente de tráfico. No me había enterado.

– ¡No tiene gracia, Castle! – le regaña ella, enfadada, apartándose de él, las lágrimas todavía surcando su rostro. – Pensaba que estabas muerto. Pensaba que no iba a verte nunca más.

– Shhh, Beckett – le tranquiliza él. Le acaricia la mejilla con una mano, limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. – No pasa nada.

– No, Castle – dice ella, apartándose de nuevo y mirándole a los ojos. – Sí que pasa. Porque pensaba que había esperado demasiado, y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirte cómo me siento… cómo me he sentido durante… – baja la cabeza, avergonzada de repente, esquivando su mirada.

"_Lo último que quieres al final, cuando repasas tu vida es decir 'si solo hubiera…'"._

– Te quiero, Rick – las palabras parecen desbordarse directamente de su alma. – He estado resistiéndome, porque estaba asustada. He sido tan estúpida… – respira hondo temblorosamente y cierra los ojos. – Lo siento, Rick. Lo siento tanto…

Siente cómo él le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de protestar, él la acuna contra su pecho. Le coloca una mano bajo la barbilla y cuidadosamente tira de ella hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de él.

– Oh, Kate – susurra. – He esperado mucho tiempo para oírte decir eso.

Acuna su cara entre las manos mientras se inclina hacia ella, y Kate se pone de puntillas, acercando su boca a la de Castle.

El beso es todo lo que ella soñaba que sería, y mucho más.


End file.
